


A Story of Death Foretold

by AnimeLover7



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover7/pseuds/AnimeLover7
Summary: "They thought it was a simple cold. They assumed he'd recover in a couple days, but it only got worse. The doctors and nurses tried to help, but it was looking grim."(SPOILERS FOR FAIRY TAIL)
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin, Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 9





	A Story of Death Foretold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge on amino. For this challenge I had to kill an anime character off and replace them with a character from a different anime. I choose to kill off someone from Blue Exorcist and replace them with someone from Fairy Tail.
> 
> At first I thought of killing Satan but as much as I dislike him, he is essential to the plot. No Satan means Rin would never become an exorcist or meet any of the exwires.
> 
> I wouldn't usually kill off anyone but I had to for the challenge. This it very short and probably bad but I felt like posting it anyway.

Rin was outside in winter building a snowman with Yukio. Father Fujimoto was watching them from a bench. All of sudden Yukio coughed, a second later he coughed again. Fujimoto ran up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yukio continued to cough as Fujimoto led them back inside. Rin looked at him with worry. The coughing stopped shortly after. 

Fujimoto tucked Yukio into bed and went to get some medicine. He put it on a spoon and held it out for Yukio. 

Yukio looked at the spoon in disgust. He knew how bad it would taste, but it needed to be done. He prepared himself and swallowed it as fast as he could. He let out a sigh of relief.

Fujimoto laughed. "I know how gross that stuff can be, last time I tried giving some to Rin I had to chase him all over the house. Even though he was sick he still had enough energy to outrun me for a while." 

They thought it was a simple cold. They assumed he'd recover in a couple days, but it only got worse. Fujimoto took him to the hospital, and found out just how bad it really was. The doctors and nurses tried to help, but it was looking grim. Fujimoto and Rin visited Yukio in the hospital everyday. Rin would tell him stories and jokes. Rin was very worried but he tried not to show it, he hated to see Yukio sad so he tried to cheer him up. It actually worked a few times. 

Fujimoto was eating breakfast with Rin when his phone started ringing. He recognized the hospital's number. He picked his phone up with shaking hands. He answered it and heard a female voice "I'm sorry, your son is dead." A wave of dread washed over him, and tears streamed down his cheeks. Rin looked up from his plate of food "Dad? Dad what's wrong!?" 

Fujimoto wiped his tears with his sleeve. He wanted to be strong, for Rin. He told himself he couldn't break down yet. "Yukio h-he's gone."

Rin's eyes went wide. "No, no that's not true! He can't be! I talked to him yesterday! He even laughed at my joke! He can't just be gone!" Rin's eyes welled up with tears. 

Fujimoto got up and wrapped his arms around Rin. "it's not true." Rin said again much quieter this time. He clenched the back of Fujimoto's shirt, as his tears soaked the shoulder. "He, can't be gone." Rin sobbed. 

Meanwhile in another world...

"I'm sorry Natsu. I should have been there to protect you... I won't fail you again, I'm going to bring you back." Zeref said as he began working on a way to bring his brother back. All of a sudden a bright light surrounded him and he vanished.

Zeref opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" He looked down and realized that his clothes had somehow changed. He started walking, eventually he reached a monastery. He felt compelled to go inside, but something held him back. He played with the locket around his neck, and then opened it. His eyes went wide. "What's going on, who is that and why isn't Nats-" Huh, who was he going to say? That's weird why did he think someone else should be there. He smiled affectionately at the picture. How could he ever forget his big brother Rin? He walked into the monastery.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused about the story. Zeref's memories were replaced, and everyone that's ever met or heard of Yukio has also had their memories changed. His locket was also changed to a picture of him and Rin instead of him and Natsu.


End file.
